


Strength

by Sleepwich



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hasegawa Langa Loves Kyan Reki, Hurt Kyan Reki, M/M, Sad Kyan Reki, Sickfic, Whump, reki!sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepwich/pseuds/Sleepwich
Summary: Reki wants to go skate after school with Langa to cheer up after feeling depressed by ends up getting them stuck in the rain.Now Reki feels it's his fault his friend is sick without realizing he is wearing himself thin.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. It's my fault, Let me help

Class could not end faster. He sat at his desk looking at the clock. He couldn’t wait to get home and start working on tricks. He watched a really uplifting video from a skating legend that made him pump up. Reki had felt down in the dumps the past few weeks and this was just the change in pace he needed mentally. But when Reki and Lange got out it was already starting to drizzle. 

Langa got sad as well since he was looking forward to skating. “Ahh no. I hate how well that was timed.” Reki waits under the awning in front of the school then sees the train kind of stop. “Hey! It didn’t fully rain. That means we should be good right?” They both decide to go to the park for a bit. 

Langa is trying out a new move and Reki is helping film. As much as it pained him to see Langa surpass him so much he liked watching the skate technique. “Ahh Langa watch your footing you could fall on that trick.” He replays the footage for Langa to see. Langa smiled. He appreciated his friend being back to normal and caring for him. He wished he could do something more for Reki. Suddenly a huge droplet hits Reki’s phone and he realizes they stayed too long. A sudden downpour happens and they both separate and run home. 

Reki gets home and sneaks past his mom and throws his sneakers on the air vent to dry. He took off his wet hoodie and sneezed. He dried off the best he can then falls asleep.

The next day Langa isn’t in class and Reki texted him. Langa texts back saying he’s at home sick. Reki has a pit hit his stomach. Was he the reason his friend was ill. Holding his head he felt so stupid. Why did he ruin everything with his dumb mistakes. He decides after school to go to the bakery to give him and his mom something as a ‘get well’ gift. 

He gets on his skateboard and immediately loses balance. Why can’t he skate? He checks his board which seems fine and his head immediately goes to, “You’re losing your touch. You’re not as good as you think you are.” Every thought was racing in his head and he felt a headache coming on. He tries to ride again and falls off further down. “Are you ok?” Some lady on the sidewalk asks to help him up, but he’s too embarrassed and brushes her away. “I’m ok! I’m used to this.” How could he fall so easily? 

He walks the rest of the way and makes it to the bakery. The baker girl greets him. “Oh hey Reki! Having a good day?” He smiles the best he can. “Ya just picking up some bread for my friend who’s sick.” She looks surprised. “Wow you must miss them.” He blushes. “Well-uh I just feel bad because I was the reason he got caught out in the rain storm so I just wanted to make sure him and his mom had- a complimentary fresh baked bread in their life.” The baker girl nods then puts together the bag sneaking in two cookies. She wishes him well, “Be careful with that skateboard!” Reki waves goodbye. “Oh I will!” 

He heads to his friends house and when he gets there his mom opens the door. “Oh! Hi Reki! Are you looking for Langa?” Reki nods. “I brought you both some bread!” She invites him in and mentions Langa is just slightly sick and to be careful. She wanted Langa to rest up since he came home drenched. Reki bashfully smiles. “You two should be more careful!” Reki nods and bows to Langa’s mom. “I’m sorry,” and then hands her the loaf out of the bag to which he see’s the cookies at the bottom. He heads to Langa’s room to find he’s just watching the video Reki sent him. 

“Reki!” Langa is excited to see his friend as always and Reki pulls up a chair to the side of the bed. “Look! Look at this!” Langa pulls up a video to show. At this point, Reki’s slight headache was turning into a pounding one. He didn’t know how to tell Langa because he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Langa knew that recently he had He watches the video and painfully frowns. Langa notices that Reki looks strained. “Hey are you feeling ok?” Reki straightens up. “No no I’m fine. I’m just studying and I'm not upset!” They watch a few videos together and then Reki needs to head home. Langa’s mom thanks him for the bread and then Reki gets on his board.

He gets close to home and he tumbles off hard. His headache is just pounding and he’s just trying to not think of himself as a terrible skater. Maybe he can return to where he was at skillswise. Well someday. At that time Joe, who is skating in the neighborhood, finds Reki on the ground. “Reki you ok?” Reki freaks out. “Joe why are you skating? Won’t people recognize you?” Joe smiles. “I’m not like Cherry that has to keep up an identity. So I just skate for fun time to time. Are you ok? You don’t look your best.” He offers him a hand to get up and Reki takes it. 

It’s at that moment Joe realizes Reki has a fever. His hot touch makes it obvious and his eyes look extremely strained. “Hey you should get home and rest. You have a fever.” A fever? Was that the reason. He looks away. “I’m heading home, no worries. Thanks Joe.” Joe nods and takes off. 

Reki gets home and his mom finds him covered in bruises. “Did you have a good day hun- oh dear what happened” Reki smiles and nods. “Don’t worry mom it's just the typical for me.” He gets to his room and lays on the bed. He feels unusually exhausted. He forgot since he usually eats with Langa to even eat his lunch. He feels fatigued and decides to just go to bed. 

His mom comes in to check on him and tell him dinner is ready and he’s already passed out. He wakes up to it being dead night and his phone having 20 messages from Langa just checking up on him. Langa knew he about his depression about skating and just wanted to make sure he was ok. But what Langa should have worried about was physically Reki failed to care about himself. 

The next day Reki wakes up and his headache is still there. He sits up and he lacks any balance. He heads downstairs to go and his mom stops him. “Hey are you ok?” Reki slides past her and runs off. “I’m fine mom!” He tries again to use his board and manages to keep his balance. He gain some momentum and felt he was going faster than before. He keeps pumping and suddenly a car appears and he hits the side of a car at a 4 way stop. 

The driver gets out to assess the damage which there’s none but still yelling at the kid. Reik feels horrible. He should have looked where he was going. He gets up from the ground and notices his pants were ripped open and his leg was bleeding. He apologizes so many times to the man and hands him everything in his wallet. and then runs to school. 

He gets inside and sits down and Langa is back. “Hey Reki! Are you ready for tonight?” Shit. S was tonight. Reki was excited but his body felt like it was going to explode. And it did. Before Reki could sit down, he leaned over too fast while getting his books out and his head took a hard spin.

He blacks out and hits his head on the desk to where it makes a screeching noise and people look over. “Reki!” Langa goes to help his friend but he won’t wake up. Langa feels Reki has a fever and asks to take him to the school nurse. Reki feels himself being carried, but he can’t remember why. His body felt so tired and in pain he couldn’t remember why. 

While at the nurse Reki wakes up to burning pain. The nurse was first helping out bandages on all of Reki’s skate wounds that were exposed. She then stuck a thermometer in his ear while holding a cotton ball on his knee. “102, you should have stayed home today silly”  
Reki would say something back but he felt so dizzy and nauseas. Reki looked for Langa. “Oh your friend went back to class to grab your stuff, your mom is on her way to pick you up. Reki remembered what happened this morning he gets nervous. He sinks into his hoodie. Now that he was thinking about it, it was painfully hot to be wearing a hoodie. So hot he shoots up and hurls in the small side bathroom. His stomach hurt so bad. There was a moment where the nurse came in and helped him drink water and take a pill. “Your mom is here, you should come try to get in the car.” The front office wished Reki well wishes as he exited the school. 

His mom comes to pick him up and he gets the earful. “Is this why you ran past me this morning?” She sighed and shook her head. Reki just focused on the road in front half dazed. He gets home and lays down and there’s a moment where he thinks he can sit up to text Langa but then he ends up passing out.


	2. Now, let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa comes over to help Reki and in the end has to break a promise to get him to the care he needs.

The next day he opened his eyes and checked the clock. It was already 11am. He slept the whole day yesterday? His stomach growled loudly. He needed to shower too. He went down stairs and saw his family was gone. His mom left out food and a note that Langa would be over for lunch. He ate the food she baked and laid his head on the table. He felt so exhausted but he needed to shower before his friend got there. 

He decided to take a bath instead and drew the water. He laid in the bathwater for a second. His bones ached from hitting the car. His head starts to get fuzzy from the heat of the water and he tries to lift himself up but he can’t. He realizes he must have triggered his fever again and everything got really fuzzy. Langa came over just when he heard the water splash over the tub. He rushed upstairs to find the water flooded all on the floor and Reki under the water. He pulls his friend out and Reki coughs. Langa feels his skin radiating heat. “Reki wake up!” Reki flinches but no steady breath. Langa turns off the water then does CPR on Reki. 

There’s a moment where after Langa lifts his lips off Reki sits up while his head is fuzzy, spitting up water. Langa gets up and drops towels all over the floor and on Reki. He tries to clean up the mess before he has to head back to school but then he realizes that Reki isn’t doing so well. Reki is resting his head on the wall dazed out. “Reki, do you need to go to the hospital?” He doesn’t get a response and puts his hand on his head. It’s so hot he knows his friend is melting. He gets up and calls Shadow to see if he can drive Reki to the hospital. “Hey Shadow I have a huge favor.” Shadow replies in a rush state, “I can’t right now I’m at work and it’s busy.” Shadow hangs up and Langa looks at his phone. 

Most people didn’t own a car and he didn’t want to take Reki in the back of a bike or scooter. But he really had no choice. He helps Reki get dressed and props him on his scooter. He ties him around his waist and takes off for the hospital. His scooter isn’t nearly going the speed he wants it to go and then a limo pulls beside him. “Hi little Langa” He stopped the scooter. Not him. Not here. “Whatcha got their Langa” Langa tries to keep his friend balanced on his back. “Leave me alone Adam. I’m trying to make it to the hospital.” Langa tries to get his scooter to start back up but it won’t. “Fuck” 

“Hmm what about a little deal, I’ll take your friend to the hospital if you face me tonight at S” Langa gritted his teeth. He promised Reki he wouldn’t race Langa but he needed to get to the hospital. He sighs and agrees to his offer hoping Reki would already be out of it enough. They get in the limo and Langa let’s Reki rest on his lap. Adam looks away trying to not focus on the two boys who clearly loved each other. Adam came up with a plan to lure the apple away from his Eve. Once they make it to the hospital, Adam mentions he would be back tonight to pick him up. Langa nods and the car goes on. Langa sits in the waiting room for a bit while holding a cup of water for Reki whenever he wakes up to drink. Reki wakes up periodically and sips the water. Finally the nurse is able to take him to the room, and Reki quickly does the nurse station stuff. His head is swimming by the time they get to temperature. It reads “104” and the nurse helps lay him down in the bed while hooking in an IV of medicine. Langa watches Reki struggle through the different solutions until the morphine kicks in. He relaxed a bit and began to fall asleep. Langa calls his mom finally who must have made it back home to an empty house and the upstairs being a mess. Suddenly his mom bursted in with two little girls tied to her side. “WHERE’S MY SON??” Langa tries to explain he found Reki in the tub and then took him to the hospital because his fever went up. He hears the mom cutting off the call while jumping into the car. Langa waits at the hospital with Reki. After his mom shows up she relieves him and tells him she’ll call when Reki wakes. Langa says goodbye to his sisters and heads home. 

It was already 6pm by the time he was able to get home with his scooter that was dead. Langa had missed the rest of school, which at this point he could care less about until he got home and his mom was upset. “Where have YOU been? I got a call from the school asking why you never showed back up after lunch.” Langa takes off his shoes and looks down. “I went over to Reki's place during lunch and found him in the tub then had to take him to the hospital. I'm sorry I didn’t find the time to call.” His mom’s eyes widened. “Oh dear, is he doing better?? Does his mom know?” Langa at this point was trying to escape to his room. “Ya his mom knows, I waited till she showed up.” His mom watched him creep up to his room. Did you eat today?” Langa groaned. “No. But it’s been a long day, I just want to go watch some skating videos and do homework.” His mom pouted. I’ll be in there soon with food. 

Langa was totally exhausted that he completely forgot about Adam’s challenge. He laid his head down on his bed and then woke up around when S was about to start. Miya was blowing up his phone. “What the-” 

_Langa where are you_

_Adam is looking for you_

_DID YOU FUCKING CHALLENGE ADAM???_

_PICKUP SOON HE’S REALLY UPSET YOU DIDN’T FOLLOW UP_

Suddenly his phone started to buzz from an incoming call from Miya. 

“Hello?”

“Little Langa. _*Hey that’s my phone*_ Would you please make your way to S? A driver should be at your house now”

How does he know where I live…

He goes to sneak downstairs and his mom is already down with the door open. “uh, Langa why is there a black security car outside?” Hell. He scoots past his mom with his skateboard. “It’s a private showcase I applied for. Sorry. I’ll tell you later how it goes and if I uh- get a scholarship.” His mom knew he was lying, but this was the weirdest of them all. 

While in the car, it’s dead silent. Suddenly the driver talks. “Be careful tonight. My boss was really upset and I would hate for you to end up with injuries. It’s best to not try and beat him and let him have this win for your own safety.” 

Langa suddenly turned pale. He didn’t mean for things to get this crazy. He hit his head on the back of the seat cushion and closed his eyes till they were there. Langa got out of the car and people were chanting Snow. This had turned into a full scale competition.


	3. Let's go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to Eden has begun. Who will win?

Adam was calm. Too calm when Langa got there. He remembered the driver’s advice to take it easy and he tried to calm his nerves. Adam greeted Langa. “Ah yes Snow, just in time. The race will start soon. But since you’re late, let’s make another little bet.”

Not good. 

“Snow, if you win I’ll let you off for leaving me waiting at the hospital for you. If I win, you can never see your red headed friend again”

Miya bursts through the crowd. “HEY. That’s not fair. Snow didn’t have a way to get here or back to the hospital in the first place.” Adam looked at Miya and that silenced the kid. Joe and Cherry step in to help back up Langa. Joe belts out, “Adam, don’t do this to the kid. He was only trying to help his friend.” Cherry chimes in, “You’re getting awfully too weird with the children. Skating is supposed to be a welcoming sport for all ages, but S is starting to feel like something you crafted to find your love.”

“Because I did. After our little friendship had dissipated, I found the reason I loved to skate. Because I was the top of the chain and I could take on any competition. But all of you were too easy to take on. Until Snow. Snow you display moves I’ve never thought of taking. You have so much risk I...fell for it. So this competition, I’ll prove we are meant to battle our hearts out. Your friend, the rookie, will just have to let you go.”

Langa felt his heart drop. Not only was he told to lose to protect himself, but now if he did he was going to lose his friend. He had no choice but to take the risk. “Adam, I don’t fear you, but if you only knew the taste that the apple gave, you wouldn’t be so against why I want to keep it.” Adam grew furious and got to the starting line without saying a word. They took off and Adam clearly had the speed. It started off ok until Langa lost sight of him. There was a moment of panic. Then he remembered the words Reki told him how not to let the fun die. Reki was always fun to practice with and try new tricks with. He was reckless, but always had bandaids. He tried on of the new moves he learned at the park with Reki the day it rained. He skated up the side and did that multiple times as he skipped above the course using each bend as a small ramp instead of taking the path. There he was able to see Adam again, who was very far ahead. Langa returned to the course and began to go the fastest he’s ever gone. Moments Joe and Cherry would look at the screen and wince from how close he would cut corners. Langa manages to get closer to Adam. They’re approaching the mine cart area though.

Miya gets a call and it’s from Reki. He’s asking how everyone is tonight. Miya explains how Langa is fighting against Adam. “HUH!?! WAIT IS HE CRAZY?” Miya blurts out. “Crazy enough to do it all for you.” Reki is upset and speechless. He can’t even remember what happened past waking up and taking a bath. He tries to retrace his steps _\- He took a bath - Everything went black - He was spitting up a lot of water. Langa was there. He was on a scooter at one point because he remembers the wind. Then his head was on Langa’s lap in a car...who’s car was that ...did he…_

“Did Langa bet something for my sake today?” Reki stood there pale. He couldn’t have had his friend risked his life. Not after everything he caused. “He told me his scooter broke while taking you to the hospital and Adam’s one negotiation was that they would race. Reki held his head. “Is he, ok? No accidents left?” “no not yet” At this time Miya had a plan and went to where the screens were projecting and plugged in his phone. Reki then, unknowingly says over the screen.

“I trust he’ll be ok. If he can do tricks faster than anyone I know, he can also beat any boss I know. He’s the real spirit to seeing freedom in skating. All he wants is to feel that wind and so tell him I wish him the best of luck. I can’t wait till we can both skate together again” 

Miya unplugs his phone. Back on the course at that time Langa could hear the speech through people watching the footage and it gave him a boost of strength. They would go together. They would skate again. He leaned into his board and did another stunt usually used in snowboarding that got him closer to Adam, but also hit his back wheel to his board. 

Langa went rogue and battled it out. Adam was almost knocked off his board, but then grabbed Langa by the collar. “So you want to ballroom dance instead? Ok, get ready for something you didn’t expect.” Adam almost knocked the board out from under him, but Langa pushed Adam away and was able to put his weight back on his board. The push almost knocked over Adam, but they both continued to barrel at full speed with Langa now in the lead. Everything was coming to a close until Shadow came over and threw rockets at Adam’s board. Everyone was playing dirty tonight and it made Adam go wild.

“Finally..what I’ve been waiting for. The garden.” 

He pressed a button and the whole mining facility began to crater. Everyone moved out and Langa felt the rupture below him. Was this about to sink? He was so close to the finish line, but it could be his death. He tried to assess every happening. With a leap of faith he did an ollie and launched himself at the finish line beating Adam. At this point the ceiling was falling down, Joe had luckily come in with Cherry while Carla was telling them the best way out. Joe was also able to pick up anyone left behind. They felt the entire floor shift under them and luckily they made it out just in time. The entire mine fell below and what was revealed was a new track that Adam was building. Adam took off past this area down the mountain. The race was over but was S over? Everyone was confused as their phones went black. Was this the end of the S race? Soon on their screen appeared a new map and a new date and time they could join. However, the group of friends were not allowed to come as they were kicked out from ever joining. 

But at this point it didn’t matter. They all went back to Joe’s restaurant to decompress and congratulate Langa on winning. “Holy crap you did it.” Shadow blurted out. Cherry also nodded. It was the first time in a long while Adam had lost. As much as it seemed cool that he had a new “idea” everyone seemed exhausted following a crazy rich man. “I’m just happy I can get to skate with Reki still,” Langa said then smiled to himself. 

Reki got out from the hospital the next day. He texted Langa asking if he wanted to come over and watch skating videos and Langa smiled. He enjoyed every bite of the apple of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I really tried to push myself to create more of a story with the rest of the cast so I hope you enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Been like the best kind of content in this fandom and I just wanna feed into more of it for everyone


End file.
